The present invention is directed toward electric shavers and, more particularly, toward electric shavers for shaving hair on curved parts of the body, specifically, the head.
Electric shavers generally include a hand-held housing that contains motor and power supply-related components that drive one or more cutters or cutting heads. The housing also provides a form that fits the user's hand sufficiently as a grip so as to allow the user to manipulate the shaver, especially when reaching upward to shave the head. Various types of cutters are well known in the art. In general, the cutter comprises an outer, stationary, apertured surface and an inner array of reciprocating or rotating blades that operate in a shearing engagement with the outer apertured surface. The motor is mechanically coupled to the cutter and provides motion to the array of blades. Hairs that extend through the apertures in the outer surface are sheared by the inner array of blades.
The present disclosure relates to such electric shavers and particularly to compact electric shavers of a particular structure, specifically to a grip configuration and housing form that is appropriately suited for shaving curved portions of the body, especially the head.